


forever on my mind

by jenokitten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Romance, Shy Lee Jeno, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenokitten/pseuds/jenokitten
Summary: Jeno didn't expect to meet a cute guy at the new cafe.





	forever on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy  
just a warning jeno blushes way too much in this jdfjshjf also this is not even good it didn't come out like i wanted it to i feel like theres no flow ;_; pls forgive me english is not my first language

It was Monday.

Jeno hated Mondays, actually he was sure everybody hated Mondays. He also had a Calculus exam today which kept him up all night. Nothing new, he hasn’t slept properly since last week due to exams but at least he will be free today that’s what he told himself when he sacrificed yet another night of sleep.

Well now, if you were someone normal and just not _Jeno_ you would have had less difficulty preparing for the exam because you probably tried keeping up with the course being taught in your class unlike him who just slept in it. He still doesn’t know why he thought majoring in Architecture would be a good thing.

Jeno didn’t know if he still remembered all those stupid formulas he learnt last night but what he knew was that he wanted some caffeine before starting this hell of a day. Actually no, who was he kidding. He needed caffeine to even open his eyes properly. This was probably why he was walking to a café right now. Yes, Lee Jeno who barely drinks coffee is walking to a café on his own will to get death in the drink form as he liked to call it. Oh, how the time changes.

A new café had opened up close to his’ dorm which was a blessing because the poor boy barely had 20 minutes before his exam started. It was a small café huddled in between various buildings, it would have been easy to miss it if it wasn’t painted a bright neon green color. Jeno grimaced when he saw the big pink board on top of the café which read “NeoCity”. As questionable was the outside, the interior of the café was quite warm and appealing – the air thick with the scent of coffee which was calming. There was a line which was not too long, probably 4-5 customers who looked as dead as he did, but he didn’t exactly have time to wait right now.

Jeno weighed his options while nervously scuffing his feet against the floor. He could go to the class without coffee or he could get his coffee and then run to his class. Now, Jeno knew if he will be late for Professor Kang’s exam out of all he is just asking for trouble, but he still couldn’t make himself give up on the coffee.

During his self-wallowing, the line of people in front of him ended. Jeno hurriedly looked up to order his drink but his voice got stuck in his throat as soon as he looked at the guy in front of him.

_Oh, God. Not now, I don’t have time right now._

He was probably the most attractive guy he had seen in a while, his eyes looked sleepy and tired but he still had a smile on his face. And he also had pink hair. Jeno could hear an embarrassing squeak leave his mouth. How was he even expected to be fine. The guy straight up looked like he jumped out from an anime or the stash of manga under his bed, which was not fair Jeno has a weak heart. 

A small voice could be heard at the back of his head telling him to hurry the fuck up but he couldn’t do anything other than staring at the dude in front of him. If Donghyuck, the self-claimed confident gay, was here to witness this he would have never let Jeno live. 

“Um, hey? What do you want to order?” The guy, Jaemin as written on his name tag, waved his hand in front of his face which made him snap out of his thoughts. 

“One iced Americano p-please.” Jeno could feel the telltale sign of blush spreading across his cheeks as he tried his best to avoid eye contact with the handsome barista. Jaemin almost looked confused by he was behaving but gave him a small smile nonetheless. He probably thought Jeno was some kind of a weirdo. So much for a good first impression. Jeno wanted to cry, he ruined his love life even before it could start. Maybe this is why God doesn’t let him meet cute guys.

“Your name?” Jaemin inquired, his voiced laced with unconcealed amusement.

“J-jeno.” After paying Jeno moved to the side to wait for his drink. He was sure his face was beet red because of the subtle smirk on Jaemin’s face as he made his’ coffee. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him right there and then. He wouldn’t have to go for his calculus exam and he will also escape from this _distressing_ episode. Once his heart calmed down, he looked around the café. It was actually really cute, he would definitely come back if he didn’t have to see Jaemin again. He wasn’t going to embarrass himself again, nope. Never. 

“Here’s your drink, Jeno.” Jeno’s heart skipped a beat when Jaemin said his name. His voice was low and rough but it still held sweetness in it, it was pleasant to hear. And it was at this moment that Jeno knew he was fucked.  
“Thanks.” He let out shyly before running out of the café without even looking at Jaemin’s face.

It was totally because he was late for his class and not because of Jaemin. At least, that’s what he told himself.

  


* * *

“He looked like he jumped straight out of that anime we were watching last we-”

“Yeah, we get it Jeno. He was hot now stop, you’ve been talking about him for the past 20 minutes.” Renjun retorted with a roll of his eyes which made the said boy pout. They were currently in Jeno and Renjun's dorm room which they shared, lying on Renjun’s bed eating the pizza that they ordered. Finally, they were free from exams. At least him and Renjun. Donghyuck had his last exam yesterday. 

“I’m never telling you anything again.” Jeno mumbled sullenly and buried his head in Donghyuck’s arm who was typing on his phone heatedly. 

_It’s probably Mark_, Jeno thought with a roll of his eyes.

Both of his friends let out a dramatic sigh before Renjun pulled at his arm to make him sit upright which pulled out another whine from his mouth.

“What's his name?” Donghyuck asked after putting his phone down.

“Jaemin.” Even thinking about the boy brought a slight blush to his face.

“Well, go and talk to him again.” He said as a matter-of-fact. 

“No!” Jeno almost shouted before looking at his friend incredulously. 

“You forgot he is the biggest wimp ever.” Renjun remarked with a snort. Jeno could do nothing other than letting out a small angry huff because he knew it was true.

“Should we go with you tomorrow?” He could almost hear the wicked intentions in Donghyuck’s voice.

“You are just going to embarrass me.” 

“As if you didn’t do that enough today.” Donghyuck barked out with a chortle which earned him a slap on his arm.

“I'm not going.” 

“What kind of advice do you want then?” Renjun asked dubiously and took the last piece of pizza in the box. Before anyone can complain Renjun shot them a glare, “I bought it.” 

“I don't know.” Jeno sprawled across the bed with a sigh, hitting Donghyuck's chest in the wake. He just wanted to rant about how cute Jaemin was to his friends, it's a wonder why he didn't think that they will force him to go there again.  
...  
“I told you I’m not going, why are you doing this?” Jeno hissed, trying to stop his friends from dragging him to the cafe. To the passerby’s he most definitely looked like he lost his mind but he couldn’t care less about that at the moment.

“You sound as intimidating as a small kitten.” Donghyuck replied, clearly unamused by his tantrum. One of these days, he is going to murder his friends.

“I’m going to delete all the pictures of cats in your phone if you don’t shut up.” Renjun stepped closer, as if challenging him to say anything again. Letting out a pathetic whimper, Jeno shut his mouth and let himself get dragged inside the cafe. What a world he lived in, even his friends were using his weakness against him now.

They chose a table at the end of the cafe and sat down. Jeno stealthily looked towards the counter and frowned when he didn’t see Jaemin there.

“He isn’t here.” 

“I woke up at 11 and dragged Jen here for nothing? I’m not appreciated enough.” Renjun whined and rest his head on the table.

“I didn-” Jeno was about to reply when he saw Jaemin making his way to the counter from what he assumes is the employee room. He had a huge smile on his face as he talked to the guy standing next to him.

“What?” Donghyuck asked, his eyes following his friend’s gaze which landed straight on Jaemin.

“He's cute.” The tanned male announced which made Renjun look up.

“Wha-” He stopped when his eyes fell upon the new figure standing at the counter, “Oh.”

Jeno could feel his heart beating rapidly again as he started at the other boy. He hopes he won’t get caught staring like a creep.

“I want an Iced Americano and Hyuck wants a Cafe Latte. You’re paying.” Renjun chimed with a grin on his face.

Jeno looked at him confused. “Huh?”

“We aren't going to just sit here the whole day, Jeno.” 

“I'm not going alone.”

“Yes, you are.” Both of his friends hissed and pushed him out of his seat. The commotion must have caught everybody’s attention because when Jeno looked up Jaemin was looking straight at him. His eyes widened slightly for a split second before something akin to amusement settled in his eyes. He sent the boy a smile who just shied his eyes away from his’ to look at his friends. 

“Remember our orders.” Donghyuck chirped happily, waving at him. After throwing a seething glare towards his friends, he made his way towards the counter with a dreading heart.

“Hey, Jeno.” Jaemin greeted cheerfully, looking straight in his eyes.

“You remember my name?” It was almost endearing how shy he sounded.

“It's not every day I see a cute boy.” Jeno’s eyes widened comically when he registered Jaemin’s words and a harsh blush took its place on his cheeks. 

_Cute, _Jaemin can’t help but think_. _

“What would you like to order?” Jaemin continued when the other boy didn’t answer- not like he was expecting him to. Jeno almost said something corny along the lines of _your heart_ but stopped himself before he could. He wasn't going to embarrass himself again.

“2 Iced Americanos and 1 Cafe Latte, p-please.” If Jaemin noticed the stutter in his voice, he didn't choose to comment on it.

“Your drinks will be ready in 5 minutes.” Jaemin informed and handed him the bill. After paying the bill, Jeno went back to his seat silently with blazing cheeks.

“He remembers my name.” Jeno mumbled in a daze.

“That’s all?” Donghyuck had the audacity to sound disappointed.

“He also called me cute.”

“He's totally interested in you.” Renjun commented after Jeno finally sat down, Donghyuck nodding his head in agreement. 

“I don't think so.” 

“You don’t call a stranger cute for no reason, Lee Jeno.” Donghyuck explained patiently as if he was talking to a kid. Before Jeno could defend himself, his name was called out.

“Go get your man.” Donghyuck slapped his ass when Jeno got up from him seat with a grin on his face.

“You have been after Mark's ass for 6 months now, you don't get to say anything.” Renjun quipped from his place. Jeno can see Donghyuck hurling a punch at Renjun from the corner of his eyes, obviously offended, but didn't pay any mind to their childish antics and made his way to the counter again.

“Here you go.” Jaemin extended the tray towards the other boy, purposely brushing their hands together. Great, now Jeno's going to think about holding hands with him all night. It is fine, it’s not like he had sleep to catch up with.

“Thanks.” There was a smirk on Jaemin's face when Jeno looked up at him. Like always that treacherous blush made his way on his face. Instead of being annoyed by the smirk on Jaemin's face, he wanted to kiss it off his face. Yup, Jeno was royally fucked. He has a huge crush on a complete stranger. He might even be dating someone or worse be straight, Jeno thought with a shudder. He hopes not.

* * *

  


“Where the fuck are you going?” Donghyuck asked as soon as Jeno opened the door to his and Renjun’s shared dorm room. Pushing Jeno aside, he made his way inside as if it was his own room.

“Home. Mom told me to visit before the new semester begins.” Jeno grabbed the bag that was lying on his bed and put it on the table.

“When are you coming back?” This time it was Renjun who just made his way out of the bathroom after taking a shower.

“The new semester starts in a week so I guess I’ll be back in 5 or 6 days. It depends I have to attend a family wedding too.”

“I’m crashing at your dorm until you come back. Renjun and I will have the best time of our lives while you attend a family wedding.” Donghyuck sniggered and jumped straight on Jeno’s bed. Jeno can just shake his head at his best friend's antics.

“I thought we will go to that cafe again, I didn’t even drink any coffee after getting up.” His friend’s voice came out muffled from where it was buried in Jeno’s pillow. At the mention of the cafe, Jeno couldn’t help but to think about Jaemin again. He was actually kind of sad he has to go because he won’t get to see him. Not like he had any plans of talking to him, but still.

“He will probably forget all about me by the time I come back.” Jeno pouted before grabbing his things from the table, it was almost time for his bus.

“I'm sure he won't, don't worry. Go have fun with your family.” Renjun responded being the ever voice of reason and waved at his friend.

“Bye!” Jeno heard Donghyuck yell before he was out of the room.

* * *

  
  


“I’m so hungry I can eat for the whole day.” Donghyuck sat down on their usual table with a loud sigh. Jeno and Renjun followed his suite and dropped their things on the floor beside them.

“I’m so tired and it’s only our first day back.” Jeno yawned, resting his head on top of his arms tiredly. Actually, he was tired because he was binge watching Lucifer with Renjun last night instead of sleeping but that was a _minor _detail.

“I swear to God Professor Kim hates me. There isn’t a single day he doesn’t call me out in class.” Donghyuck whined, his mouth full of the sandwich he was eating.

“Try staying awake next time. It will work wonders.” Renjun countered and gave him a disgusted look before grabbing his own lunch.

“How do you stay awake in a History class? That’s a talent in itself. Sadly that’s also the only talent in this world that I don’t have.” Typical Donghyuck.

Jeno toned his friends out, deciding to get some sleep before their break ends which was practically impossible in all that noise. They shouldn’t have slipped in those two extra episodes they watched when they knew they have consecutive classes the next day. His head hurts like a bitch.

His friends continued chatting while Jeno closed his eyes to ease his growing headache. Even thinking about all the sleep he is going to get once he is done with his’ classes for today made his headache less. Suddenly, the chair next to him was dragged out pulling him out of his thoughts. Not having the energy to lift his head up, he simply waved at who he thought was Mark. He should have noticed something was wrong since Renjun and Donghyuck went quiet.

“Jen, get up.” He heard Mark’s voice and let out a sigh before sitting up properly. The sight that greeted him made all his tiredness go away. Also his sanity and ability to speak. There, right in front of him, stood Jaemin staring at him equally shocked. Jeno could feel Renjun’s and Donghyuck’s heated gaze directed at his face.

“You didn’t tell us you were bringing friends.”

“You have friends other than us?” The two questions asked by his friends were totally different but Jeno didn’t really care about them at the moment. He just wanted to know why Jaemin was standing in front of him. Is the universe finally on his side?

“You have any problem with that?” Mark asked pointedly ignoring Donghyuck’s question.

“No.” Renjun shrugged, picking up his sandwich to eat again.

“Why are you still standing?” Once everybody was seated Jeno awkwardly observed the two other boys sitting beside Jaemin and gave the orange haired one a small smile when he caught his eye.

“That’s Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung. They are freshmen, we were friends in High School.” All three of the guys gave them an awkward smile receiving a similar one in return.

“Where did you get your hair dyed?” Donghyuck inquired from Jaemin. Expect Donghyuck to not be awkward with practical strangers.

“Oh, my brother helped me do it.” Jaemin replied with a smile. Jeno couldn’t help but to think how pretty it was.

“I’m afraid your brother will have to dye my hair too.”

“That’s Renjun, Donghyuck and J-” Mark continued, again ignoring Hyuck but before he could complete his introduction Jaemin cut him off.

“Jeno.” So, Jaemin did remember him.

“You know him?” Mark asked, clearly puzzled.

“He came to the café I work at.” Jaemin replied looking straight at Jeno. The pink haired boy had this habit of looking right into other’s eyes while he talked to them, Jeno was afraid that it wasn’t good for his health. Looking down, he busied himself with his untouched lunch to avoid the stares fixed at him. It was going to be a long hour.

* * *

It turned out that his full name was Na Jaemin and he also shared a class with Jeno. Everything was awkward in the starting since none of them really knew each other but they slowly became a permanent part of their friend group. Jeno could swear that Renjun likes Chenle more than any of them, both of them talking in Chinese all the time and the amount of time Renjun had treated Chenle to hotpot was more than he had ever treated them to a proper meal. Traitor is what Donghyuck had called him.

It has been four months since Mark introduced them and Jeno’s crush on Jaemin was still going strong. He was able to control his blushing around Jaemin now and he also mastered the skill of talking without stuttering, but still sometimes he gets so flustered around him that even Jisung and Chenle noticed his huge crush.

Last week all of them had gathered at Renjun and Jeno’s room _again_ to play video games. To say it was an eventful day would be an understatement.

He remembers Jaemin telling him to handover the bowl of cookies in his lap, which he playfully denied. The other boy just gave him a grin which, at that time, confused Jeno. He had expected him to retaliate or whine like he usually did somewhere along the lines of _Jenoyaaaaa_, but he shrugged it off thinking maybe Jaemin wasn’t in the mood. Oh boy, was he wrong. As soon as he put the next cookie in his mouth, Jaemin – who was sitting next to him – leaned in dangerously close to Jeno’s face making the latter back away in shock. He probably looked like a fool staring at the pink haired male with wide eyes and a cookie sticking out of his mouth. Jaemin stared right into his eyes, there was mischief and amusement dancing in his eyes. There was something else that Jeno couldn’t pinpoint too. They stared in each other’s eyes silently for a while – it felt strangely intimate – before Jaemin started leaning in even closer. The trapped guy couldn’t help but panic inside.

_What the fuck? What am I supposed to do in this situation? I wasn’t taught this in school_, Jeno’s mind was in complete shambles.

The closer Jaemin’s face came, the wilder his heartbeat got. He felt like his heart was ready to catapult to another state with how hard it was beating. Busy with the chaos going inside him, Jeno could only let out a confused _huh_ when Jaemin’s lips closed around the other end of the cookie biting it off before backing off as if what he did was very normal.

Now that Jaemin was sitting beside him munching on his cookie happily, Jeno could finally see everybody in the room staring at them with their mouth wide open except for Mark Lee.

“I won!” His oblivious friend cheered which snapped Donghyuck out of his trance. He whipped his head around to stare at the screen which clearly showed his character lying on the floor dead.

“That’s not fair!”

“How is that not fair? You were the one who got distracted not me. You have to buy dinner now.” Mark sounded like he was having the best time of his life. It was his first win of the night, which coincidentally happened right after Hyuck made a bet with him. _Loser will buy everybody dinner_, Donghyuck had said confidently.

“It’s Jaemin’s fault!”

“What did I do?”

“You…ugh.”

* * *

“It’s raining,” Jaemin noted as soon as they stepped out of the library.

“We shouldn’t have stayed for so long.” Jeno sighed. They had been studying at the library along with Renjun and Jisung for the upcoming tests but both of them went back around 5PM leaving them alone. Right now, it was 7PM.

“I don’t even have an umbrella, how will I go back?” Jaemin pouted and wrapped his arms around himself in a poor attempt to shield himself from the cold wind.

“Oh, yes. You don’t live in the University’s dorms.”

“It’s not far from here, I think I can just make a run for it.” Jaemin conceded with a sigh.

“Are you crazy? You will get sick. I have an umbrella in my bag, you can take it. I don’t have to go that far anyways.” Jeno argued with a frown on his face. How can Jaemin even think of running back in this weather?

“No, Jen-” An umbrella was thrusted in his arms, successfully shutting him up. “Take it, Nana.”

“Nono~” The other boy whined out giving out his best puppy eyes which made his heart stutter. If it was any other situation Jeno would have caved in to Jaemin’s request, but this was about the latter’s own health.

“No.”

“When did you become this heartless?” Jaemin cried out dramatically while wiping away his fake tears. Jeno just laughed at his antics, even though he felt like bursting with affection from inside. A moment passed just like this and the older boy was about to say goodbye when Jaemin spoke up.

“At least, let me walk you home.” The younger said, his eyes fixed on Jeno like a magnet and his voice soft and lower than usual. Maybe it was only him, but something changed in the atmosphere around them.

“N-nana, it’s cold. You should go.” The words stumbled out of his mouth breathlessly. He could feel his pulse throbbing under his skin, the way Jaemin was intensely gazing at him did things to his heart.

_Why is he doing this to me? _

“Jen, please.”

“Bu-” Jeno started to complain but stopped with a sigh, knowing he won’t win against Jaemin.

“Okay.” A wide grin made its way across Jaemin’s face which made him let out a small laugh too. God, he was whipped for the other boy.

“Let’s go.” He opened the umbrella over their heads and wrapped himself around Jeno’s arm.

“It’s cold.” Jaemin mumbled as an explanation before snuggling his head in his shoulder. Jeno felt like he could pass out. The younger boy had his hand wrapped around his bicep firmly as if Jeno will run away if he loosen his grip.

“How are we supposed to walk like this? Jeno chuckled awkwardly, his free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck shyly out of habit.

“We are walking just fine right now, Lee.” The older boy hoped Jaemin couldn’t hear his wild heartbeat. His dorm wasn’t too far from here – that was the only reassurance he could give himself. Letting out a sigh, Jeno slightly relaxed in Jaemin’s hold and tilted his head to rest it on top of his head. It was comforting, especially after a long day of studying.

As they walked, a comfortable silence fell upon them. The rain had slowed down by now, reducing to a gentle pitter-patter. With Jaemin in his hold, the boy felt a sudden surge of happiness and hope inside him. Hope that maybe if he took a step past the line of friendship, the younger won’t take a step back. Hope that maybe he had a chance.

“What is going through that pretty head of yours?” Jeno’s long train of thoughts were disturbed by Jaemin’s voice.

“Nothing.” His reply just got a quite hum in response. The older was glad he didn’t push him to answer. Suddenly, a yawn escaped his lips making Jaemin laugh silently – his chest shaking.

“You’re making fun of me.” Jeno huffed out childishly and tried to free his arm from Jaemin’s hold, which was quite a failure.

“Jen~.” The latter protested, latching on to his arm even more. “Do you want me to die because of cold?” He questioned dramatically.

“I basically _saved _you from dying because of cold.”

“I don’t remember that happening.” The pink haired stuck his tongue out at the other stupidly before resting his head on his shoulder again.

“You over worked yourself, Jen. I’ll ask Renjun to keep an eye on you, don’t you dare study more today.”

“I wasn’t planning on anyways. My brain is totally fried right now, the only thing I need is a shower and my bed.” Jeno softly pried the umbrella out of his friends grip and continued, “You must be tired, let me hold it.”

The rest of the walk was uneventful, as they walked quietly. It wasn’t long before they reached his dormitory.

“You can stay over if you want.”

“I can’t, I need to submit an assignment today and it’s in my laptop.” Jaemin explained with a pout adorning his face.

“You should go then before the rain gets heavy again.” The older boy stated and handed the umbrella back to his friend who took it from his hand dejectedly.

“I wish I could just stay. I’m so tired.”

“You don’t want to miss your deadline, Nana.” Jeno chided gently before patting his shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Bye, Jen.” Sighing tiredly, Jaemin turned around to walk away. The other boy watched his friends retreating back for a moment before running inside because of the sudden cold wind.

* * *

** _jenjen_ **

_jaem_

_r u free tomorrow??_

** _nana_ **

_no >;(((_

_i made plans with yoojun_

** _jenjen_ **

_oh._

** _nana _ **

_nono_

_r u there??_

** _jenjen_ **

_yes_

_yoojun from your sociology class?_

** _nana_ **

_yeah,,,_

_u know him?_

** _jenjen_ **

_no_

_i just saw you with him sometimes_

_have fun :)_

** _nana _ **

_u too!!_

_i love youuu _ _(_ _ꈍ_ _ ᴗ _ _ꈍ_ _✿_ _)_

** _jenjen_ **

_haha,,,_

_byee_

**…**

“Jaemin’s going out with Yoojun again!” Jeno whined as soon as he entered his dorm.

“Jeno, for heaven’s sake, they are just friends.” Renjun rolled his eyes at his friend’s complain. Jeno was so dense, he wanted to smash his head somewhere.

“They are hanging out for like the 3rd time this week and he said no to me!”

“That’s because he already made plans with the other boy! Stop acting stupid.”

“You are my best friend! You’re supposed to complain with me.” Jeno exclaimed sulkily, flopping down on his bed face first. He let out a loud groan in frustration that came out muffled.

“I swear I feel like I’m dealing with a kid.” The Chinese male snorted and went back to the book he was reading before his friend stormed in complaining.

“No, but seriously Jun. They have been hanging out a lot nowadays, you know I don’t have any problem with Jaemin hanging out with others.” His friend lamented with a sad frown on his face. The said boy sighed and put his book down before facing his friend.

“Jen, we are all like 98% sure Jaemin likes you. Why don’t you just give it a try? You have it bad for him.”

“What if he rejects me? I don’t want to ruin what we already have, he means a lot to me.” Jeno felt like crying. Yeah, he was a weak bitch and what about it?

“We know, but you can’t stay mute about your feelings forever. That’s not healthy for you, you have to see him daily.” Renjun explained and got off his bed to go and lie down beside Jeno who latched onto him almost instantly.

“How did you know cuddles makes me happy?” His friend sighed contentedly.

“Unfortunately, I have known you for 7 years.”

* * *

“Yoojun asked me out today.” Jaemin announced as soon as he reached the table. Jeno, who was studying for a quiz that he forgot about, chocked on his fries upon hearing it, his whole body freezing in shock.

“Who’s Yoojun?” Jisung asked, confused. When Jeno looked up, he could see everybody looking at Jaemin almost ridiculously.

“The guy in my Sociology class.” Jeno could feel Renjun’s comforting hand on his thigh, but that did nothing to calm him down. He knew it, he was stupid to even think Jaemin would like him. It was all his fault anyways.

“So, what did you say?” Donghyuck’s voice was cautious, as if he wasn’t sure if he should ask that question or not. All Jeno knew was that he wasn’t ready to hear Jaemin’s answer, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. Running away.

“I have to go. U-uh Professor Lee asked me to meet him in break.” Hastily getting up from his seat, Jeno collected his things. His hands were trembling and he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes.

_I have to go. _This was his last though before he ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Turned out, Jaemin had rejected Yoojun which relieved him more than he would admit. But, it also embarrassed him, knowing he made such a huge scene out of nothing. He couldn’t even face Jaemin properly. The universe, for the first time, was on his side because Jaemin had to visit his family over the weekend which spared Jeno from seeing him. They hadn’t met since that disaster on Thursday and it was Saturday today.

The guys decided to crash at his and Renjun’s dorm for a sleep over. Currently, they were watching a movie playing on the old TV in their dorm. Everybody in the room was busy watching the movie when Jeno felt his phone vibrating against his thigh. Jolting with surprise, he took it out of his pocket to see the callers ID. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the caller’s name, to say he was surprised would be an understatement. It was Jaemin. 

_Why is Jaemin calling me? _

Jeno silently made his way inside the bathroom to avoid disturbing others and answered the phone, his heart pounding in his chest. He was not ready for the confrontation.

“H-hello?” Even if he didn’t want to sound flustered, the poor boy couldn’t help it. He was already regretting picking up the call, he could have just ignored it like he had been ignoring his messages for the past few days. Jeno was actually surprised Jaemin was still putting up with him.

“Hey.” A reply came softly after a few seconds. Jaemin’s voice. He was sure he will never get enough of it. He could hear some rustles from the other side which probably meant Jaemin was in his bed.

“Did you need something?” Jeno couldn’t help but ask.  
His question was met with a breathy chuckle which made his stomach churn. “Can I only call you if I need something?” Jaemin’s voice was playful as he asked.

“No. It’s just that…” 

“What is it?” There it was again. The softness and reliability in his voice which made Jeno want to tell him everything.

“You never called me at night before.” Jeno could feel a blush rising on his cheeks even without looking. He felt hopelessly in love with the other boy.

“I missed you.” His heart jumped in his chest as soon as he heard that. It was almost inaudible but Jeno heard it. It was silent for a few seconds while Jeno thought of what to say next. It’s like his voice was stuck in his throat. The only voice that could be heard was their breathing. 

“I-” Jeno’s reply was cut off by Donghyuck who suddenly appeared in the doorway.

“Jeno~ come back. It’s cold, I want cuddles.” His friend whined while wrapping the blanket around himself.

“Oh, you’re with someone. Sorry for disturbing you.” Jaemin’s voice was laced with disappointment or maybe it was just Jeno over thinking. Either way it wasn’t a good feeling.

“No! It’s just Hyuck. The guys are having a sleep over at my place, we were watching a movie.” Jeno rushed to explain, it probably didn’t matter to the other boy but he still wanted to explain. 

“I wish I was there.” Jaemin let out breathily after some moments. 

“With you.” He added after a beat of hesitation. Jeno felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs.

“You’re coming back tomorrow.” Jeno squeaked out with a nervous laugh.

“You have been ignoring me for the past three days, Jeno.” The said boy panicked as soon as he heard that, he knows it’s selfish of him to wish Jaemin would just let it go but he couldn’t help it. He also felt bad for keeping the other boy in the dark. He probably doesn’t even know why he is suddenly so adamant on ignoring him. Jeno wanted to say something, but he didn’t have any words. What was he supposed to say? I am sorry, I thought you were dating someone? I am so in love with you that I can’t talk to you without exposing my feelings anymore? I love you, but I am scared of ruining our friendship? It all made no sense.

“Anyways, go have fun. I’ll go to sleep now.” A yawn left Jaemin’s lips right after he said that. Even in his misery, Jeno couldn’t help the fond feeling in his chest.

“G-goodnight, Nana.”

“Bye.” That was all Jaemin said before he hung up. It left Jeno feeling empty, he had at least expected a _goodnight_ in return. The younger always used to text him goodnight with cute emoji’s before. Maybe, he fucked up and Jaemin is finally done with his stupidity.

_I won’t blame him._

Sighing, Jeno turned around to stare at his friend, unamused.

“You did it on purpose.” Donghyuck let out an annoying laugh at that, before sticking his tongue out at him. 

“Guilty as charged.” His friend shouted as he made his way back to the living room, leaving Jeno to gape at his back. Just how childish were his friends.   


* * *

“Can you guys get your shit together? Ignoring him isn’t the answer.” Jisung huffed, looking clearly annoyed. He was having lunch with Jeno alone to knock some sense into his friend’s thick head. He hadn’t been joining them at lunch for 4 days now because Jaemin was there. In grand total, he had ignored the pink haired male for a whole week now. It was annoying to say the least. They couldn’t even leave him alone during the break. Even if they were together, there was a thick tension around them all the time. It was suffocating.

“What do you suggest I do? He’s clearly mad at me, Sung.”

“First of all, I’m sure he is not mad at you. Maybe annoyed because you have been ignoring him for a whole week now. Second, I don’t know? Talk? Ever heard of that? You solve problems by talking. Communication.” The younger looked downright incredulous as he stared at his friend like he has grown a second head.

“I tried, okay?” Jeno defended himself with a pout on his face.

“When?”

“The other day, I went to the library to talk to him but he was there with someone already.”

“That’s it?”

“W-well, yes...”

“You call that trying? I’m very close to smashing your head in that wall, hyung.”

“Hey! I’m older than you, brat. Also, let me study in peace.” His friend whined and threw a glare at him.

“Then act like it.” Jisung rolled his eyes, stealing some fries from Jeno’s tray who slapped his hand away.

“You’re being rude to me, won’t let me study and now you want my fries. Are you sure you didn’t come here to bully me? I thought we were friends.” The older male sighed dramatically and went back to his book, zoning his friend out. He didn’t need reality slapped in his face, he wasn’t in the mood. Suddenly, Jisung snatched the book which was lying in front of him and gave him a smirk before running away.

“That’s what you get for ignoring me!”

“Yah! Park Jisung!” Jeno yelled and got up to run after his friend too. He was almost out of the cafeteria when he bumped into someone. Stumbling back, Jeno rubbed his nose with his hand while letting out a silent whimper. That _hurt_ real bad.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t seeing where I was g-” He started apologizing but stopped mid-sentence when he looked at the male in front of him. _Jaemin. _The younger was staring at him intently, something akin to hurt flashed in his eyes before it went away completely. Jeno wanted to cry, knowing he was the reason behind that hurt.

“Jaemin…”

“Weren’t you studying for your test in the library?” Jaemin asked and tried to open the soda can in his hand. When he failed, he simply chose to cross his arms over his chest.

“Or was it another excuse of yours?” His voice was laced with sarcasm and there was a hint of bitterness in it. Once again, Jeno didn’t know what to say. He can’t possibly lie because it was pretty obvious he wasn’t coming from the library. And he wasn’t even studying honestly, so he said the only thing that came to his mind.

“Should I open that for you?” His voice was small as he asked. Jaemin looked almost confused for a second before realization crossed his features. He extended his hand which held the can towards him after a moment of contemplation.

Silently, he took the can and opened it for him before handing it back. An awkward silence fell between them. Jeno was looking anywhere but at Jaemin while the latter fixed his unwavering gaze at him. The older male felt like he could combust under his heated scrutiny.

“We need to talk.” The younger stated as a matter of fact with a frown on his face. He looked tired. Jeno sighed in defeat, he was cornered. He has nowhere to go and no excuses to make anymore.

“Sure.” A look of surprise passed on Jaemin’s face before he nodded.

“R-right now?” The older asked, finally looking at Jaemin’s face.

“No, let’s go to your dorm after our classes, this isn’t the place to talk.”

“Okay.” Jeno’s head was already filled with ways he could explain to Jaemin why he was ignoring him without disclosing his feelings, which was pretty much impossible. While Jeno was lost in his thoughts, the bell rang indicating the end of the break. When they parted ways, he was filled with dread. He will have to tell Jaemin.

* * *

** _j_ ** ** _en_ **

_JUN_

_HYUCK_

_SOS_

** _hyuck _ **

_r u dying?_

_if no then I dont care_

** _junnie_ **

_whats wrong_

** _jen _ **

_JAEMIN WANTS TO TALK TO ME _

_AND THERES NO EXCUSE THAT I CAN GIVE TO HIM FOR IGNORING HIM FOR SO LONG_

** _hyuck _ **

_cONFESs?????_

** _junnie_ **

_^^^ _

_what he said_

_its been months jen_

_u cant put it off anymore_

_its not fair to jaemin _

**jen**

_but,,,_

_should i really?_

_im scared : ((_

** _hyuck_ **

_if anything happens which I doubt_

_we will be ready with ice cream_

_and some disney movies_

** _junnie _ **

_jen,,_

_look i know ure scared_

_but do you really think u can go on like this_

_??_

_this is the perfect opportunity for u_

** _hyuck_ **

_and IF he doesnt likes u_

** _junnie_ **

_we can always beat him up for u ;))_

** _hyuck_ **

_you cant even kill a fly jared_

** _junnie_ **

_jealousy is a disease bitch _

_stay pressed_

** _hyuck_ **

_anyways_

_as i was saying IF he doesn’t likes u_

_then u should move on bby _

** _jen_ **

_u guys are right ig…_

_ill tryy_

** _hyuck_ **

_u got it!!!_

** _junnie_ **

_despite of all the i hate yous i have said_

_i actually kinda luv u _

_i hope things will work out for u!!_

** _jen _ **

_thanks guys ;_;_

_i love u the most!!!!!_

* * *

“So?” Jaemin was currently sitting on the chair in front of Jeno’s study table while the boy himself was sitting on his bed, obviously nervous. His hands were clenched around the bedsheet.

“I…” Jeno didn’t know where to start from.

“Jeno, the problem won’t solve itself. We need to talk it out. You mean a lot to me, I don’t want to lose this friendship.” Jaemin’s voice was a little loud than before and it was full of pent up frustration. He was still being the sane person even though he deserved to get mad at Jeno and that somehow made him feel guiltier.

“Why were you ignoring me?”

“I had no choice!” Jeno finally let out in a disgruntled voice. His statement was met with silence.

“What do you mean you had no choice?”

“I was embarrassed.” The older male almost cringed at how pathetic he sounded even to his own ears. He was sure his cheeks were red right now. Confusion was the only emotion on Jaemin’s face.

“Why would you be embarrassed, Jen? I’m not getting anything.”

“I caused a scene over nothing.” Jeno mumbled before looking away from Jaemin. He was fidgeting restlessly in his place.

“Huh? A scene? What scene?”

“Wait,”

“Don’t tell me you are talking about that thing at the cafeteria.” Getting up from his place Jaemin walked towards Jeno who visibly stiffened upon seeing him walking closer.

“I am.”

“You have been ignoring me because of that? Oh my God. Jeno, I- that wasn’t even…I hate you.” By now Jaemin was standing right in front of him. He was way up in Jeno’s personal space for him to relax.

“I thought…” It was again Jaemin who started speaking but he didn’t complete his sentence. There was hesitance in his voice which made Jeno look up.

“W-what?”

“I thought you found out.” Hooking his fingers under his chin, Jaemin made him look at him straight. The older male could feel his heartbeat increasing with every second. He was beyond confused at this point.

“F-found out what?” His voice came out almost like a whisper. Everything felt too intimate around them, he was afraid he will ruin the moment if he spoke too loud.

_What is he talking about?_

“That I like you.” As soon as Jaemin said that Jeno’s mouth hung open in shock. He couldn’t believe what he heard.

“What?” He let out breathlessly.

“I like you, Jeno.” Jaemin was looking at him with so much sincerity that it made his eyes water. A look of panic flashed across the younger’s face when he noticed Jeno crying.

“W-why are you crying? You don’t have to like me back! I swear, we can still be frien-”

“Shut up! I don’t want to be friends.” Jeno cried out while furiously wiping at his eyes to get rid of the tears which kept on falling from his eyes.

“Oh. That’s okay too, I respect your decision.” Jaemin retracted his hand from Jeno’s chin and took a step back with a forced smile. The older male felt his eyes go wide as he registered Jaemin’s words, the crestfallen look on his face alarming him even more.

“No!” He almost shouted.

“I don’t want you to leave.” Jaemin looked at him, his eyes filled with puzzlement.

“Well, I guess we can still be friends if you want.”

“No! You idiot. I-I like you too.” Jeno let out shyly, locking his eyes with Jaemin’s. Hesitantly, he reached out for the pink haired male’s hand and laced their fingers together. Their hands felt like they were made for each other.

“Are you serious?” There was open doubt in Jaemin’s eyes, his voice trembling slightly. Rubbing his thumb over his knuckles, Jeno nodded his head while giving him the most sincere smile he could muster.

“I thought you were ignoring me because you found out I liked you. I was so scared, you have no idea what you put me through in this past week, Jen.” Jaemin revealed after a moment, his voice soft with affection and reached out with his free hand to brush away the loose strands of hair from Jeno’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, I was just scared that I’ll ruin our friendship.” Jeno admitted, guiltily. In return, Jaemin just gave him a smile before leaning down to come face to face with him. The older male felt like his breathe got stuck in his chest, he was too pretty.

“You don’t need to say sorry.” Jeno’s heart beat violently in his chest as Jaemin’s face came closer to his face, his hot breath fanning across his lips. The younger’s gaze kept on switching between Jeno’s eyes and his lips, silently asking for permission.

In the dim light of the lamp and Jaemin’s face so close to his’, Jeno could see all the flaws on his face that he has come to love. His eyelashes were casting a soft shadow on his cheekbones which made him look even more beautiful. With a bated breath, he waited for the younger to close the distance between them.

Jaemin slowly inched closer, his hand going up to cradle his face. The moment his lips brushed his’ softly, Jeno felt like he was floating in another universe, his eyes closing by themselves. At first Jaemin kissed him softly, a mere brush of his lips as if he was testing the waters but then he pressed his lips against Jeno’s firmly. The older male’s arms went up unknowingly to wrap around Jaemin’s neck, pulling him closer. Leaning in, he kissed him back with the same fervor, he had been waiting for this moment for too long to not avail it. The younger’s hand on his face slowly travelled down to grip at the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. A small noise left Jeno’s throat when he felt Jaemin’s tongue probing at the seam of his lips, prompting him to open his mouth for him. The heat rushed to his cheeks when he felt Jaemin’s tongue brush against his’ before wondering around curiously in his mouth.

Tilting his head to get a better angle, he slowly got lost in the kiss. He tugged at Jaemin’s arm to pull him closer but ended up pulling him down in his lap. A small whimper left his mouth when Jaemin broke the kiss, panting and rested his head against his forehead.

“Eager much?” His voice was playful as he smirked at the boy underneath him.

“It was an accident!” Jeno whined, embarrassed. He knew his cheeks were a dark shade of red right now.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Jaemin laughed softly, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Shut up and kiss me again.” He grumbled, his voice barely audible to his own ears.

“What? Say it again, Jen.” The younger teased even though he already heard what he had said. The said boy looked at him with a glare, his face crimson, before he smashed their lips together after a moment of hesitation. Letting out a surprised noise, Jaemin adjusted his position in Jeno’s lap, straddling him and circled his arms around his neck to anchor himself, fingers playing with the small hair at his nape. He could feel the older boy shuddering underneath him when he dragged his nails down to his biceps slowly. Sighing into the kiss, Jeno arched his back to press himself against the pink haired male. His hand came to rest at Jaemin’s hips, dangerously close to the hem of his jeans, hands drawing random circles at his waist.

After some time the older male detached his lips from Jaemin’s and rested his head against the headboard to catch his breath. Some moments passed by just like that, the only noise in the room being their panting.

Unexpectedly, a soft moan left his mouth when Jaemin attached his lips to his neck. He kissed his way softly up to Jeno’s ear where he took his earlobe in between his teeth and softly bit it which enunciated a moan from the boy underneath him. Slowly, he went back to his neck, leaving small butterfly kisses in the wake.

“J-jaemin.” Jeno gasped when he bit at the sensitive skin between his neck and collarbone, all the blood in his body rushing south. His hands were clutching at the younger’s shoulder like his life depended on it.

The room was getting too hot. It was too much for him to handle and Jaemin hadn’t even done anything yet.

“Touch me, baby.” Jaemin panted against his skin, his hot breath fanning across his neck making him shudder. He grabbed Jeno’s hand from his shoulder and put it under his shirt, prompting him to touch. The older boy let his hands roam the expanse of Jaemin’s torso, travelling up to his chest where he accidentally rubbed his fingers against his nubs, coaxing a groan out of his throat.

When Jaemin pulled back next time, his eyes were dark with desire. He looked at the other boy with so much intensity in his eyes that the latter shied away from his gaze.

“I love you.” Jaemin said and brushed away Jeno’s hair that was stuck on his forehead. The red blooming on his cheek increased at that, but before he could say anything the door swings open.

“What the fuck?” A very disgusted Renjun screamed as soon as he saw them. Jeno quickly pushed Jaemin off his lap and scrambled back to put some distance between them.

“I-It’s not what you think!”

“You could have texted me if you were planning on making out!”

“I didn’t plan it!” Jeno whined and hid his face behind his hands willing the blush on his face to go away.

“Whatever, let me just get my book.” His friend grumbled before taking the book from his table and leaving. Jaemin burst out laughing after a long silence which prevailed in the room. The older male couldn’t help but join him, his laughter was contagious.

“That was funny.” The pink haired male remarked and fixed his hair which were ruined by Jeno.

“Next time, please let’s go to your apartment.”

“So, you want there to be a next time?” Jaemin asked, voice teasing.

“T-That’s not what I meant!”

“Why don’t we do it right now?” The younger said with a mischievous smile and inched closer to Jeno who was still too busy wallowing in his embarrassment to notice.

“Jaemi-” A shriek left his mouth when the said boy suddenly pounced on him and started tickling him. Loud laughs filled the room, anyone listening from outside would think he has gone crazy.

“NANA- S-STOP.” He shouted in between laughing and wheezing, trying to cover his sides from the other boy who was giggling evilly.

After some time, Jeno finally gained his bearings and pushed Jaemin away. The younger boy fell next time to him, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“I will get revenge.” The older male huffed out, glaring at the other playfully.

“Oohh~ I am so scared.” The pink haired boy claimed with a grin on his face before turning around to face Jeno, arms going around his waist to pull him closer.

“Why am I the small spoon?” Jeno asked while snuggling closer into Jaemin’s arms to seek his warmth. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face and breathed in his scent. He smelt like his fabric softener and his lavender soap but there was still a hint of his own scent which was so Jaemin, it calms him down more than he would like to admit. He could spend his whole life like this.

Jaemin tightened his arms around him and intertwined their legs together, nuzzling his nose in his neck before leaving a small kiss there.

“It’s ticklish.” The older giggled softly with a huge smile on his face which made him want to kiss him. Smiling at the cute boy in his arms, Jaemin leaned in to leave a kiss on his forehead.

“So, are we boyfriends now?” He asked after sometime.

“Yes. I mean if you want to.” Jeno laughed nervously, his face hidden in the crook of Jaemin’s neck.

“Obviously. I want to, baby.” A small whine left the older’s mouth on that. At first the younger boy looked confused but then realization dawned upon him.

“Do you like pet names?”

“N-No.”

“Baby? Babe? Sweetheart? Kitten? Which one do you like?” Jaemin tried to make Jeno look at him but the older was adamant on hiding his blazing face from his new boyfriend.

“You are the worst!” Jeno let out in a squeaky voice and tried to pull away from him but failed when the pink haired male tugged him even closer if it was possible.

“I personally love kitten.”

“Shut up.”

“Kitten it is then.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, kitten.”

…


End file.
